Random Warriors Orochi Tales
by Im Spartacus
Summary: Various short stories about the cast of Warriors Orochi, includes OOC, implies pairings and occasional crossovers.


Hello, my name is Im Spartacus. I will be entertaining you tonight.

To be specific, this fanfiction is actually a multitude of short stories about the cast of Warriors Orochi. This does not take place during any specific timeline of the games, some chapters will be during Warriors Orochi 1, others 2, some Dream stages, and some things that never even happened. There will be OOC and pairing implications and possibly characters that don't appear in the actual game. Possible crossovers with other series but not too crazy, Orochi won't be ripping apart every game world, but some characters from other animes or games may cameo by being mentioned by name or in actual appearance, this does mean there may be spoilers for these other series.

---

**Da Ji's Flame.**

A beautiful dusk overtook the sky as it turned a lovely orange, betraying the chaos that lingered in this new world Orochi had created. A warped world of Feudal Japan and Ancient China pitted against each other and Orochi in bitter combat.

Of course, this was what Orochi wanted. He wanted to find the best of humanity, the only one he could consider worthy to share the same battlefield with the Serpent King. He had hoped to find that mortal in the coming battles.

Sitting on his throne in his serpent like armor, with his crown on his dark blue head as he held his chin in his hand, obviously bored. Orochi watched as his army marched in front of him. They were in a mountainous area, with occasional veins of magma running through the ground due to Orochi's warping of the worlds. Orochi looked upon the soldiers in front of him with an uncaring gaze. Some soldiers were fearful, others confident, others seemed to be uncaring of the future battles. A group of officers carried him and his throne in the middle of the entire army. Da Ji ever loyal, was standing by his side in her usual outfit. Something wasn't right with Orochi though, Da Ji wasn't herself. Normally, Da Ji had a bloodthirsty look of glee on her features, today though, she wasn't right. She was staring at the Serpent King with a genuine look of care and kindness. It made Orochi uncomfortable.

"My Lord?" Da Ji inquired, placing a hand on one of his pauldrons. This wasn't like Da Ji at all.

"Yes, Da Ji?" Orochi answered, keeping his head in his chin, his eyes widening a little in concern as he watched his army continue to move.

"We've… known each other for a long time, haven't we?" Da Ji whispered sweetly.

"We have." Orochi didn't like where this was going.

"And… I've already promised I would do _anything_ for you, right?" Da Ji smiled, adding an extra bit of sweetness to the word 'anything'.

"That is correct." Orochi _really_ didn't like where this was going.

"So… what would you say about me going out on a date?"

Orochi gripped the arm of his throne tightly, slightly nervous, "With whom?" he tried to retain his cool demeanor.

"Oh he's such a sweet guy, amazing in battle too." Da Ji sighed.

Orochi was scared at this point; he was Da Ji's definition of 'sweet'. This wouldn't end well at all for the Serpent King. "What's his name?" he dared to ask.

"His name's Susanoo." Da Ji swooned.

Orochi froze, causing him to release his grip on his armrest. His eyes had shot open and his jaw dropped. The Serpent was stunned, and struck completely speechless. He never told Da Ji about why he was imprisoned in the first place, so she had no clue who Susanoo was to Orochi.

"Are you ok with me going on a date?" Da Ji cocked her head to the side, trying to look as cute as possible.

"I-I. W-well I th-think—" Orochi stammered, stunned at who her boyfriend was.

"Oh thank you, Lord Orochi!" Da Ji squealed as she hugged the shocked Serpent King, "The next battle we're in, I'll dedicate every kill to you!" Despite her gratitude, Orochi was only concerned with one thing.

What'll happen when she brings her boyfriend to see Orochi?

---

**Moral of the story: **No matter where Orochi goes, he'll always be haunted by his past.

Note: To those who do not know who Susanoo is. In the legend of Yamata no Orochi (Orochi's legend in Japanese mythology), Susanoo is the one who decapitates and kills Orochi. In this story, Susanoo merely bested him and had him locked away in the Mystic world.

---

**Nomination.**

It was a quiet day outside in Nanman, as quiet as you could get considering the place was run by gargantuan warlord Meng Huo. The jungle life flourishing as birds squawked and snakes hissed and slithered around the trees, the swamps as murky and poisonous as always to foreigners. However, in Meng Huo's feast hall, the festivities were incredibly lively as forces from Wei, Wu, Shu, Oda, Takeda, Uesegi, Totoyomi, and Tokugawa came together in celebration. Even Lu Bu, Tadakatsu, and Keiji came, putting their differences aside. Drinks and applause were coming from the ornately decorated room. The heads of many beasts, wines, golden statues and other items were all over the massive hall. The many forces sitting at tables and enjoying themselves as Meng Huo and Zhu Rong sat in their respected thrones, with Kojiro Sasaki of all people sitting beside them for some strange reason.

Musashi had also come, while he served no force, he was curious as to what this part was about. Pushing aside the braids which made the door, Musashi entered the large hall, astonished by its size and decoratives. He was surprised that Meng Huo of all people would care enough to get these kinds of items. He also took note of Kojiro sitting by the barbarian King and Queen, interrupting the celebration, he asked.

"Why is Kojiro sitting in a throne?"

The entire hall went silent as everyone stared at the lone swordsman. Finally, Meng Huo broke the silence.

"Because he's been selected for a very honorable event, according to Nobunaga anyway. As such, he's our guest of honor!" Meng Huo boomed.

"Event?" Musashi raised an eyebrow, curious as to what this event was.

"Yes, it's been one I've tried to get in before, but no luck. Congratulations to the new Servant Assassin!" Nobunaga raised a toast and watched as everyone else raised their cups and cheered for Kojiro.

"Servant… Assassin?" Musashi was truly confused.

Kojiro got up from his throne, strolling past all the warriors as they cheered for him, a smug smirk on his face as he approached Musashi, "Read this." His pale hand gave Musashi a slip of paper, which Musashi snatched up and read aloud.

"Dear Kojiro Sasaki, it is with great honor that I invite you to participate in the 5th Holy Grail War as a Servant. Your class will be Assassin; you will be summoned within three days. I wish you best, Merlin." Musashi finished reading, "What's this about a Holy Grail War?"

Nobunaga decided to show off his nowledge again, "It's a war that transcends time and space. Seven heroes are summoned from across time to do battle with each other for the ultimate prize; the Holy Grail, it'll grant the victor's any wish." The Demon King took another drink of his wine.

"A-Any wish?" Musashi stuttered, his mind wandered as he envisioned himself wearing a light purple dress with flower patterns on the dress with make up, standing over a fire with his hair down as Kojiro walked up to Musashi.

"_I'm going out for a minute dear."_ Kojiro spoke softly in his dream.

"_Ok, give me a kiss before you go."_ Musashi's dreamed turned nightmare version of himself responded.

Musashi visibly paled to the point where he was as white as Kojiro, he thought for sure Kojiro would wish for that if he won, considering his obsession with Musashi.

"You look sick, Musashi, come have a drink!" Xu Huang invited the swordsman to his table, laughing and having a good time.

"You know what that means, don't you Musashi?" Kojiro grinned.

"I-I think so…" Musashi stuttered again.

"It means I'm better than you." Kojiro remarked.

Musashi gained his composure, ignoring the festivities and noise and asking Kojiro a logical question.

"How do you count as an Assassin!?"

Kojiro's response was simple, with a snap of his finger, his broadsword, Ganryu appeared out of a portal before disappearing back into another dimension.

"Oh." Musashi could only say as Kojiro turned on his heel and began making his way back to his Guest of Honor seat, only to find himself beginning the fade away in a spectacular light as everyone looked on with awe.

"The Assassin's off!" Nobunaga laughed, happy for Kojiro.

"Don't worry, I can't possibly lose." Kojiro said before disappearing, his famous last words.

_(3 weeks later...)_

Kojiro sat once again in Meng Huo's Guest of Honor seat; everyone was celebrating his return, although there was one problem.

Kojiro didn't win, as was evident of his arm in a cast, his bandaged side, and general depression. Musashi, was relieved though at his loss. That meant nothing weird would happen to the Lone Swordsman.

"So, if there were 7 people including him, what place did he come in?" Musashi asked, curious about how his rival did.

"I came in 4th…" Kojiro sulked, to make things worse, "I was killed by King Arthur."

"King Arthur?" Nagamasa Azai stared at the defeated Assassin, "I thought you said you were defeated by a woman."

"I was, turns out King Arthur was a girl. After the war itself was over though, I spent a week in Avalon, that's where all the heroes are, and we had a nice resting place and feast. I got to meet the Servant who killed me, King Arthur was a Saber. I also got to meet Merlin, Lancelot, Hercules, even Gilgamesh." Kojiro sighed, "It was nice… but I wish I won."

"Erm, better luck next time?" Musashi approached Kojiro, seeing Kojiro sad scared him. Of course, Kojiro always creeped him out, but right now, Kojiro being sad just completely scared him.

Kojiro looked up at Musashi, "Well thank you, Musashi, that means a lot. Maybe I will do better next time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Musashi spoke, as everyone watched on as for once, Musashi and Kojiro seemed to get along.

"Of course, I'm still going to kill you." Kojiro's smirk return.

"You can try." Musashi laughed.

With Kojiro's spirits renewed, the party went on, as grand as the last one, cheering still erupted for the Assassin, and this time, a brawl broke out. Apparently Xiahou Yuan, heavily intoxicated, called Meng Huo a 'gargantuan fatass', enraging the Nanman king to the point where he punched Yuan, not only beginning a fight with Yuan, but also bring Xiahou Dun into the fight, thereby calling an intoxicated Guan Yu into the mix. Lu Bu, never willing to pass up a chance to prove himself, jumped in as well. The night ended with the fight being broken up, and the celebration drawing to a wonderful close.

---

**Moral of the Story:** Never say you can't lose, it'll come back to haunt you.

Note: Kojiro Sasaki does indeed appear in the anime Fate/Stay Night, which is about heroes coming from across time and space to do battle for the Holy Grail. He doesn't have the hidden blade, but he definitely has Tsubame Gaeshi, and it is Saber, a female King Arthur who kills him.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you make many more.


End file.
